deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:El Alamein/Anonymous vs. Los Zetas Cartel
Anonymous: The mass Internet hacking group notorious for their proven abilities to take down entire corporations to prove a point or demand a change in the way our Internet usage is monitored The Los Zetas Cartel: One of Mexico's most dangerous drug gangs, whose brutal extortions, kidnappings, torture, and murder sprees often meet a deaf ear to Mexican law enforcement WHO IS DEADLIEST? The Situation In October 2011, the Los Zetas Cartel put on a raid against their political undesirables and put them up for ransom. Shortly after, the Internet group Anonymous put up a video stating simply that the gang was holding one of their members, and that this person should be released. Consequences were implied if such actions were not to follow through. As far as I know, nothing escalated, because the Los Zetas is still running and I think a Cartel-Internet war would receive a bunch of media coverage that hasn't surfaced. So I present you the situation: What if Anonymous had to make good of their threats to the Cartel? The Administrators allowed Anonymous to be in this battle if conventional government forces would be fighting on their behalf physically - that doesn't mean that the Cartel won't seek revenge against Anonymous either. Still, consider this battle a race between two different factions. Can Anonymous dissolve the Cartel through the revealing of planned attacks and smuggles, and through their direction of the conventional Mexican government forces to counter the Cartel's movement? Or will the Cartel shock Anonymous into submission through brutal physical countermeasures that can't be met with increasingly sophisticated cyber-attacks? Leave comments below! Many thanks to Omnicube and MrPacheco for letting me do this! Proof of the almost-war: http://www.borderlandbeat.com/2011/11/anonymous-vs-zetas-battle-continues.html Battle October 7, 2011 Jimenez was flushed with his success. If it weren't for that whiny newcomer, Escuelo, shaking with fear next to him, he'd be happier than he'd been in years. The Cartel had pulled off one of their most devastating hits yet - and the Mexican government was putty in thier hands. "Jefe, this isn't a good idea," sniveled Escuelo. Jimenez tuned him out. The new member would learn respect soon enough - a broken nose, shattered knees perhaps, no more. They would mold him into a fine hitman yet. But no punishment now, not for the simpering fool, Jimenez thought. No, tonight they would simply relax. Business could be put on hold, for one night. October 9, 2011 "I told you, Jefe..." Escuelo said. He sniffed blood back up his broken nose, and rubbed his bruised face. The "talk" they had had with him the previous night must not have been effective, Jimenez thought. He looked down at the computer screen and watched as the video played to its end. His sunken, blank eyes showed no emotion across his stretched, expressionless face. The video was targeted at his men, at him. Some Internet hackers claimed he had taken one of their own, and threatened consequences.... but he knew they were children playing with computeres. Real men, he thought, fight with weapons. And just as simply, he closed the Internet window. October 17, 2011 El Gordo and Cabeza de Lengua walked down the city streets, wearing long overcoats. They had smartly tucked submachine guns into their coat pockets and approached the city hall. Jimenez sent them to conduct business as usual - the police had already shut down several border trades. The people had to be reminded who was in charge. The two guards outside carried superior firepower in their assault rifles, but the two Cartel hitmen showed phony I.D.'s and were allowed to enter. El Gordo pulled out his submachine gun and began to run for the halls where the offices were. Cabeza de Lengua pointed his gun at the people in the main room, a clear demand for silence. Just as quickly, two shots rang out. El Gordo sprawled forward onto his stomach, his Uzi sliding across the sleek floor and crashing against the wall. Cabeza de Lengua's neck snapped rigid and his head flopped back, lifeless, as the bullet passed through. He staggered, already dead, to one knee and collapsed on his side. Blood pooled out from under the bodies. The two security guards stood just in the doorway, a thin trail of smoke exiting from the barrels of their rifles. That evening, Jimenez watched another video in fury, as the hackers claimed responsibility for supplying the government with information about the hit. They demanded the relase of their hostage or further consequences would result. "They think they can fight on our terms?" Jimenez fumed. "P-P.... Perhaps we should listen to them..." Escuelo wondered. That night, Jimenez personally cut open the throat of the prisoner that had been demanded the release of by the hackers. October 20, 2011 A car bomb meant to go off in a supermarket parking lot was detained by police. The bomb was found and the driver's detonator was confiscated. This operation was planned by Jimenez's Cartel. It was foiled by the hackers, posting this information to Mexican government web pages. October 29, 2011 A failed assassination attempt on several Mexican police officers is botched horribly when the Cartel members receive faulty information. They open fire in the middle of a civilian neighborhood on different police officers - but before anything can escalate further the hitmen are killed. Jimenez grows angry and paranoid, confiding only with Escuelo, whom he has grown to trust. Now that Jimenez has rashly killed his prisoner, he has nothing else to bargain with against the hackers. November 27, 2011 After almost a month of no incidents from the Cartel, Jimenez tries to operate another kidnapping attack. He sends out Escuelo and ten other Cartel members into the government offices late at night. The corrupt officers have been bribed away and it is dark and quiet. Civilians stay in their houses to escape the violence that always rages in the late hours. The lock slips easily with a stolen key and they sneak in. Blue light from monitors light up the room where late-night secretaries are typing. They look up in fear as the armed men walk in, and they easily capture the thirty-or-so civilians. They round them into the hallway where Escuelo and several other men guard them. The rest search the room for papers to hold over the government's head. Gunshots break out in the halls. Blood quickly pools into the computer room. The Cartel men keep searching through desks, knowing that the prisoners have been killed. They never look up as the prisoners walk in, armed with submachine guns, and spray the place down with lead. The Cartel men go flying left and right, and bullets tear through their leather jackets and white T-shirts, soaking the walls red. They knock over desks and shelves as they tumble down in surprise. These people were no prisoners, but undercover agents from the U.S. military. The hacking group has struck again. ....... Jimenez doesn't know anything of the attack's failure yet. He simply looks up, blank face, as Escuelo comes in. His hands are bloody. "What happened?" Jimenez demands. Escuelo says nothing. The door opens and two men wearing Guy Fawkes masks walk in. They have knives. Jimenez stands up and backs into the corner. "What the hell, Escuelo?" he demands. His face begins to show the pale signs of fear. "You should have released the prisoner." The men in masks grab Jimenez by his armpits and haul him back to the chair. They embed the Cartel boss's arms into the back of the chair with their knives. He screams in pain, but the masked men cup his mouth quickly. Jimenez's eyes bug in fear and he shakes violently in the seat but stays restrained. Escuelo holds a pistol. "You coward," he says simply. "Punishment is final." Jimenez, the man who has watched so many die slow, tortured deaths, doesn't have time to know he has been shot through the forehead. He simply gives one final jerk and his lifeless head hangs over on his chest. The masked men throw him to the ground and let him lay in his own blood. "We have a ride coming," one of them says. "Let's go." They leave his sprawled body in the faint moonlight. Jimenez never knew he was dealing with Anonymous WINNER: ANONYMOUS Category:Blog posts